Question: To get to work each morning, Stephanie takes a horse 17.67 kilometers and a bike 7.81 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 40.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Stephanie's journey in total?
To find the total distance Stephanie travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Stephanie travels 25.48 kilometers in total.